nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazon
Amazon 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map three of the Revelations map pack, which is a DLC for the ''Apocalypse ''storyline. The map is primarily in a abandoned Soviet complex in the Amazon Rainforest. The Amazon is also a rain forest in South America. Backstory The four Central Intelligence Agency special agents were able to explore the USS Constellation while fighting zombies. Upon entering the control room, one of the agents notices a paper laying on the control desks. He picks it up, and rejoins the other agents. They race back out to the deck, and are retrieved by a Huey. The Huey flies them back to the United States, to the Hexagon. The agent who collected the document shows it to generals of the Special Activities Division. The generals study them, and find coordinates to a base in South America. The CIA's best agents—Micah Shabs, Drew Winters, Bryan Aziz, and Nicholaus Maestas—are sent to the coordinates to investigate. The four are flown via Huey to compound. The four exit the helicopter and begin walking towards the facility. Maestas kicked the door down, and all four breach. When they entered the control room they are instantly attacked by zombies. Enemies *Russian zombies - Despite their name, Russian zombies are not citizens of the Soviet Russia. Instead, they are neo-Russians. These zombies wear a similiar uniform of the C.C.C.P. zombies, but minor differences. Their clothes are ripped, wrinkled, and bloody. These zombies' faces are pale. *Brazilian zombies - The Brazilian zombies make their debut in this map. They wear a varriety of militia clothing, which is blood stained. Their faces are pale-brown. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK47 *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *M5A2 Folsom Carbine 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Machete *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Doctor Perk *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿ Category:Amazon Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith